Vulcan Kissing The T Version
by StarTrekFanWriter
Summary: There are rumors that Vulcan hands are erogenous zones and touching them is "kissing". Spock sets the record straight. This is a T version of a story I did earlier. This version is better though. The act Spock "kisses" with is very different...


**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Star Trek. And I'm not making any money from this.**

There are rumors that Vulcan hands are erogenous zones…and touching them is Vulcan kissing. Spock sets the record straight.

**Vulcan Kissing (the T Version)**

"Pardon?" Spock asked.

They were sitting on the couch in his quarters. Nyota's back was leaning against the edge of the couch; she had her long legs thrown over Spock's lap. Two of the fingertips of his left hand were pressed against two finger tips of her right hand. She was wearing a long flowing skirt and with his free hand he was absently stroking her cool smooth ankles.

Nyota pressed her two fingers more firmly against his own. "Is this Vulcan kissing?" She asked looking down at their fingers. "I've heard that Vulcan hands are erogenous zones."

From the empathic link across their digits he received a flash of curiosity.

Hadn't he explained adequately before that this light empathic touch was used by Vulcan children to practice their telepathic abilities with their parents? Hardly an erotic activity. Moreover, although their physical position was very conducive to intimacy...

"Nyota, we were just discussing your grandmother's upcoming hip replacement."

He sent a wave of sympathy through the link. He had difficulty expressing emotions verbally. A link through the fingers, or better yet, at the temples, was how he conveyed to her all the things he could not say with words.

She felt the feeling from him and held his hand to her cheek, "Awww...thanks Spock."

He continued. "And I assure you, although I have been accused at times of being insensitive, I would not initiate...intimate acts...during a discussion of your grandmother's upcoming convalescence."

She smiled. He felt a wave of embarrassment through the link. She closed her eyes, licked her lips and said, "I know, it was just something Gaila said..."

Ah, the Orion roommate.

"Nyota, it has come to my attention that your room mate can..."

"...sexualize anything and everything?"

"Indeed."

"So this finger-linking-hand-touching thing we do in no way constitutes kissing? And the whole thing about Vulcan hands being erogenous zones is complete bunk?"

Here he hesitated. "Well, it is true that Vulcan hands are well innervated -- as are human hands, I might add. But under ordinary circumstances they are not erogenous zones."

"Ordinary circumstances?"

"I do not become aroused by touching a console, by opening a door, playing chess..."

"I've seen you play chess. I would disagree on that one..."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the interruption. "I will not dignify that with a response...Nor do I get aroused when someone mistakenly grabs my hand."

His stomach involuntarily clenched at the thought of a stranger giving him a handshake. The sensation was intense enough for Nyota to feel through their linked digits without effort on his part.

She squeezed his fingers, and he felt her sympathy. "I'm sorry. Too much information, huh?"

"Quite." He took a deep breath. Although a link through the hands wasn't enough for him to know another persons thoughts, knowing a strangers emotions was more than enough. It was distinctly uncomfortable for him.

Taking another deep breath he began again. "However, given the right context...the right person, the right physiological state, the right thoughts...yes, through our hands we are able to send and receive...sensations...which are distinctly erotic."

"I _think_ I can sometimes feel when you're turned on through our fingers. It's nice. But not on par with kissing. When you touch my temples...maybe..." she gently tapped their fingers together experimentally.

"Partially it is because I have not tried to use my hands for this purpose." Spock replied.

"Why not?"

"Personal preference." He actually quite enjoyed their more direct methods of stimulation.

"But you could turn me on through empathic link if you so desired?" Nyota asked.

"With some effort. You are not as empathetically receptive through the hands as a Vulcan."

"Hmmm....I think you should try it…" Nyota said, "I mean, in the interest of science."

Well, if she put it like that. "If you are willing, I will try."

"I am willing."

He contemplated her request. What would provoke the greatest emotional and physiological reaction in him? He would need to supply sensations of high intensity in to be perceived by her weaker receptivity.

He didn't have to contemplate it long. He knew. There was a violent impulse that he repressed. An impulse he found disturbing. Something he had never felt when engaged with previous partners.

He sought to repress it with his Vulcan training. But the problem was the desire itself was Vulcan. He'd seen the tell tale signs on his mother's wrists – purple and blue surrounded by a rough circle of red. He knew. He has no idea how to communicate this desire to Nyota.

Perhaps if he imagined this impulse and transmitted the emotions through the link it would bring relief to him? And perhaps it would bring some pleasure to her?

Removing his right hand from her leg he brought it up so it cradled their touching fingers. Bowing his head he closed his eyes.

He thought of the first time she had whispered to him in Vulcan, _"My Spock." _And he remembered the flood of the new emotion that had come with those words – the emotion he had no name for. Love, possessiveness, resolve…it was fierce and territorial. She was _his._

She sighed. He felt himself go warm and imagined...

_...Taking one of her delicate ankles in each hand and moving up to caress the cool skin of her calves. Then gently moving further up her legs and lightly tickling the backs of her knees while dusting her knee caps with kisses..._

_...Bending the leg closest to the back of the couch and wrapping it around his body, allowing the skirt to fall back so it only covers the tops of her thighs..._

In the real world he heard her sigh again. Felt her legs shift in his lap. _His Nyota._ He felt himself rise and focused…

_... stroking the outsides of her thighs and staring directly into her eyes, daring her to tell him to stop. Her lips open, her eyes close. Gently bringing his hands around so that his thumbs are touching her inner thighs he moves her legs apart. Bending down he starts at the inside of her knees and kisses her lovely mocha skin. First one side, then the other, inching slowly upward until he is at that soft spot on her inner thigh, just inches from her center…_

… _gently licking her leg, just to savor the taste of her..._

And then, in the security of his minds eye, where he can't hurt her, where he doesn't have to tell her the urge that appalls him, he gives in.

…_bearing down he bites her. Hard..._

The real Nyota, not the one he was imagining lunged forward, gasping, her eyes unfocused.

His hands still cradled the fingers of her right hand. He closed his eyes and savored the arousal he felt from her through the link.

She whispered to him in his native language, _"That was Vulcan kissing, Spock?"_

"_Indeed, I suppose it was."_

He bowed his head, still not sated.

**A/N:**

Thank you so much for reading all the way to the bottom... ;-)

Fan fic writers get paid in reviews so if you liked it please review it.

Also...I did a M version of this, but I like this better. It captures more of Spock's inner conflict.

Anyway, if you want to know how I envision Spock / Nyota getting together in the first place you can read Descartes Error. Its kind of a behemoth now...but if you read Breakdown/Shattered/The Appearance of Impropriety/The Vulcan Comes Out you'll probably get the general idea.

Just click on my name and you'll get to Descartes Error.

Cheers


End file.
